<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lace and Gravel by theycallmehans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897802">Lace and Gravel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmehans/pseuds/theycallmehans'>theycallmehans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Here's to the Short and Sweet [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>British Actor RPF, Crimson Peak (2015) RPF, Kong: Skull Island (2017) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Night Manager (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actor Tom Hiddleston, Car Sex, Dom Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Friends With Benefits, One Shot, POV Second Person, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex on a Car, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:01:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmehans/pseuds/theycallmehans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Tom are friends with benefits, but no one knows that. He teaches you to play a game but wants you to lose so he can take you away. Tom gets his way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Hiddleston &amp; Reader, Tom Hiddleston &amp; You, Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Here's to the Short and Sweet [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lace and Gravel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't written smut in a couple years, but here's to hoping this doesn't totally suck. This was actually super fun to write and I'm really glad that I wrote it because I don't think it turned out as bad as I thought it was going to. Besides, Tom is irresistibly hard to not write about.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom’s hand gripped your hip as he pulled your backside towards him. You felt his growing erection hiding beneath the fabric of his jeans press into the small of your back as his lips ghosted over the nape of your neck. The room was silent, all the noises around you had drowned out, and the only thing either of you could hear were the heavy breaths being exchanged in the midst of silence. Your hand was resting on the table in front of you while the other was caught in Tom’s grip.</p><p>“We shouldn’t be doing this,” you whispered, practically breathless from the arousal growing within you.</p><p>“And why shouldn’t we?” He practically growled at you, his fingers moving from your hip to brushing his fingertips along your outer thigh.</p><p>Of course, Tom knew you were right. You definitely <em>should not</em> be doing this, but that wasn’t going to stop him from getting what he wanted. It’s not like <em>you </em>were going to stop him. You wouldn’t dare, not when he was already so turned on.</p><p>Tom and you had met a few months ago at a mutual friend’s party. At the time you had most definitely been somebody else’s date, but just one suggestive glance from Tom that night was enough for you to ditch your date to dance with the tall gentleman. Ever since that day, your friend group had considered the two of you to be good friends. Now, how good of friends, they would never know. If any of them had found out about the little affair, it would be more than just the usual gossip.</p><p>You had been quite adamant with Tom to keep your relationship, if you could even call it that, under wraps. At first, he completely agreed. However, as the two of you kept running into each other, finding a way to keep the growing sexual frustrations and longing glances at bay was becoming increasingly difficult, which was why the two of you were now in this slightly obscene situation.</p><p>Tom’s grip tightened as he ushered you to lean forward over the table. His body was practically molded against yours, hands now encapsulating yours as he pulled back your right hand with his before quickly jolting it forwards. A harsh clack resonated within the room and you were brought back into the reality of the situation. The feeling of Tom’s warmth left you as he took a step back, a subtle smirk on his lips as his eyes fell onto yours.</p><p>“Hiddleston, I thought you were going to teach her how to play billiards, not teach her how to lose,” a distant voice called as you were still mentally getting over the thoughts running through your head. You glanced over at the table to see a young man you had never met before pull the 8 ball out of the pocket in the far left corner. Indeed, Tom had just cost you the game when it had only just begun. Something in your mind told you that his goal was to ensure that no one wanted you to take part in the game in the first place just so he could drag you away unnoticed.</p><p>That part of your mind, of course, was completely correct in guessing Tom’s tactics. Judging by the look of feigned innocence and his hands in his air as a gesture of surrender, you knew that the playful attitude was much more than just getting you to lose. You shook your head, mentally noting that he liked to play dirty.</p><p>As you walked away from the scene, you felt Tom’s eyes bore into your back. This only made you put a little more sway in your steps, hips shaking in a way that would most certainly get more than his attention on you. When you reached the pub’s bar, you politely requested for a Black Velvet before turning to see Tom making his way towards you. His expression was determined in a way that you knew all too well, and as your cocktail made its way into your hand, so did Tom. And oh, how easily he always fell right into the palm of your hand.</p><p>He sat down, making a request for a simple bourbon. Your eyes followed his fingers as they tapped away on the counter. Your drink made its way to your lips as you watched him turn slightly towards you, his own drink pressed to his lips. You bit your lip, wanting to taste that bourbon on his lips. Eyes wandering up and down your body, Tom’s lips curled into a smirk, “Quite the show you put on there.”</p><p>“I have no idea what you mean,” you responded quickly, taking another long sip from your glass.</p><p>Tom let out a laugh, grinning as he spoke, “All the men in this bar had their eyes on your ass when you decided to put on that tiny show.”</p><p>You didn’t give a direct answer; in fact, you barely answered at all. A subtle grin behind the clear glass was all Tom saw in response to what he said. He knew that you put on a show for him, and now he was well aware that you knew that you would draw more than just his attention. Your eyes met his just to see lust begin to swirl within them like an uncontrollable whirlpool of intense sexual frustration within his usual gentlemanly behavior.</p><p>The two of you didn’t exchange any more words, instead, you both watched as everyone around you buzzed about, drunkenly laughing at anything said. Patience was key. After everyone had seen Tom practically dry hump you over a pool table, whether they realized that that was exactly his intention, it would be far too obvious for you two to slip away unnoticed regardless of how large the crowd was. Slowly but surely, people stopped approaching Tom, and your drink was nearing empty. The tall gentleman’s glass had already been emptied long ago by the time you finished yours, but he still held the glass as if it was full. His other hand tapped on the side lightly, a symbol of increasing tension within his body.</p><p>Without so much as a glance your way, he stood up and walked towards the side exit of the bar. A few seconds passed and you decided to walk out the front door. The chill air met your bare arms as the door shut behind you. From a short distance you could hear the sound of an engine roaring to life before Tom’s car rounded the corner. The window rolled down as he approached your shivering form, “Need a ride, darling?”</p><p>His voice was smooth and seductive as he spoke. Your imagination ran wild with just the small phrase. The offer was implying much more than an onlooker would be able to grasp, which was why his words were perfect.</p><p>“Please,” you responded, opening the car door to take a seat. As the tinted window rolled back up, Tom’s hand made its way to your thigh. The car ride was silent as he drove, and you took the opportunity to take a quick glance at your reflection in the overhead mirror, hoping you didn’t look as much of a hot mess as you felt. Your cheeks were burning from arousal, a sure blush creeping on your face from anticipation.</p><p>As you pushed the mirror back up, you felt Tom’s hand slide your dress up to the uppermost parts of your thighs, revealing a pair of black lace underwear. Your eyes traveled from his hand to his eyes where he was glancing back and forth from the road to your revealed undergarments. Tom shifted in his seat as he attempted to pay attention to where he was going, but his growing arousal was causing him to pick up the speed.</p><p>Although he knew he shouldn’t tempt himself further, Tom couldn’t resist pulling your thigh towards him, spreading your legs ever so slightly so he could access the space between them freely. Your bottom lip was caught between your teeth as his fingers grazed over the fabric separating his cool skin from your heat. A soft moan of desire escaped your lips as his fingers danced over the material, rubbing slow circles on top of your clit. The lace fabric was pushed aside and the cool air circulating the car made you squirm. Tom’s middle finger ran along the outermost lips of your heat. His eyes widened as he pressed the finger into your warmth, his tongue running along his lips.</p><p>“So wet for me already, baby?” He spoke as his finger pumped in and out.</p><p>You responded with a gasp as a second finger joined the first, curling up to apply pressure on your most sensitive point. Your moans only grew as he continued the joyous torture, but it seemed more torturous for him than it was for you. As you felt your high approaching you attempted to bring your own hand to help stimulate yourself. Tom caught sight of your attempts to relieve yourself and pulled his hand away immediately. The empty feeling made you squirm in your seat, a whimper escaping your lips.</p><p>Tom only clicked his tongue at you as his hand gripped your thigh, “I didn’t say you could touch yourself, did I?”</p><p>Your eyes widened at his words, and you attempted to close your legs to apply some friction to your pulsing core. Tom’s grip was firm, though, and he wasn’t allowing any of it. He wanted you to writhe in your seat, he wanted to hear you beg for him to touch you.</p><p>“Please,” you whimpered, tugging at his fingers that were oh so very close to your aching core. You watched as his jaw clenched, the sound of your plea causing his erection to twitch within the confines of his pants. Reaching over, you placed your palm to the growing bulge, pressing down. His hips bucked up towards the feeling of your hand, yearning for your fingers to wrap around his member. Tom hissed, slamming on the brake as he pulled over on the side of the road.</p><p>You frantically looked around to see that the two of you were surrounded by trees, and suddenly it was clear what his intentions were. He had taken the backroads towards your home for this very reason. Tom undid his seatbelt before stepping out of the vehicle. He opened your door swiftly, reaching over to undo your own seatbelt before pulling you from the car.</p><p>You stood before him, the wetness between your legs only growing as his eyes met yours. He grinned before taking a step back, “Take them off.”</p><p>Not knowing what he was talking about, you shook your head. His eyebrows furrowed at your dismissal of the command. So, he tried again.</p><p>“Take them off,” his voice was deep, demanding, and overall the sexiest thing you had ever heard. You nodded this time, hiking your dress up to reveal the lace panties once more. He bit his lip as he watched you pull them down your legs until they were on the gravel at your feet. </p><p>“Now, bend over for me,” he spoke again, eyes following your every movement. You turned your back to him and pressed your chest up against the back of the car. Tom’s fingers brushed against your lips, applying pressure to the aching nerves that were readily exposed to him.</p><p>“So, so beautiful,” he whispered as his fingers pressed into your warmth for the second time that night. His fingers immediately curled, causing pleasure to course through your body. This continued only for a few seconds until his hands left you empty once again. The sound of his belt being undone and his zipper being pulled down could be heard from your position.</p><p>Tom grasped your forearms and folded them on your back, pinning you to the car completely. Your wrists were held in one of his hands as he pulled you back quickly, filling your pussy to brim with his cock. The sensation made you scream from how quickly it had happened. Tom’s hand let go of your wrists, bringing it to your face to cover your mouth before pulling out just enough so that his cock teased your entrance ever so slightly before sinking himself balls deep once again. He repeated this action three more times, each time causing your eyes to roll back and a muffled moan to echo in the darkness.</p><p>“So tight for me,” he grunted as he released his hold on your mouth, gripping your hips with all his might as he began to roughly thrust in and out of your core.</p><p>“Tom,” you moaned, “Fuck.”</p><p>The mixture of his skin coming into contact with yours along with the squelching sound of your wet folds being repeatedly pounded upon resonated all around your connected bodies. Part of you feared that an innocent person would drive at any moment, but the other part of you yearned for this public display to never end. The risk of being caught made you moan even louder as if you were daring someone to come see, daring them to watch this man dominate your entire being.</p><p>“Moan for me, baby,” he growled.</p><p>Tom pulled your body up, arching your back so that you were still partially bent over. He groaned at the feeling of your tight body wrapped around his throbbing cock, each thrust bringing him closer to his peak. The hand that once covered your mouth minutes ago, now rested between your thighs, slapping the skin right above your clit. The sensation caused another moan to escape you. At the sound, Tom pulled himself out of you.</p><p>His hands found your hips as he pulled your body up to sit on the car. Without even a second to waste, his cock was nestled deep within you once again. You leaned your body onto the cool metal, arching your back as Tom hunched over you to press a sloppy kiss to your revealed cleavage. The new angle allowed Tom’s cock to press firmly to your sweetest spot, his hard thrusts sending newfound waves of pleasure through your body.</p><p>“Fuck, yes, right there,” you moaned, your fingers gripping Tom’s shoulders to keep him in his place. “I want to cum, please make me cum.”</p><p>Your desperate pleas spurred the remaining energy in him on. His thrusts became faster, plunging deep inside of you while you writhed beneath him in pleasure. Beads of sweat were accumulating on his forehead as you watched his hand reach down towards where the two of you were connected. “Cum for me, baby. I can feel you clenching around me.”</p><p>The mixed sensation of his thumb rubbing against your clit and the feeling of his erection moving within you caused your legs to shake. You silently thanked him for not allowing you to stand anymore or else you surely would have collapsed by now. Your walls tightened around him as you reached your orgasm, curses and moans spilling from your lips as Tom continued to thrust deeply into you. His own string of curses fell from his mouth at the feeling of your convulsing pussy clenching around him. Tom’s eyes screwed shut as he felt his own high approaching quickly. </p><p>Your hands grabbed at his hair as you spoke, “Cum in me, please. I want your cum in me.”</p><p>It only took a few seconds for him to sink himself deep within you, shooting his seed as he moaned deeply into the crook of your neck. The both of you breathed heavily, letting the euphoria settle for a bit before Tom decided to pull out. As his cum began to trickle out from your heat, he used his fingers to scoop it up before pressing it deep within you. Your head fell back at the sensation as he teasingly curled his fingers to touch your sensitive point before pulling away. His other hand still gripped your hips, not allowing you to get up just yet. </p><p>When your eyes met his, he smirked, “Keep that in there.”</p><p>You bit your lip at the command, nodding meekly as if you hadn’t just had sex right off of a public road. As you hopped off the edge of the car, Tom fixed his outfit. Your underwear still laid on the gravel where you had left it, but as you picked it up, he pulled it away with a <em>tsk</em>.</p><p>“No, darling,” he smiled suggestively, tossing the material into the back of his car as he motioned for you to get in. </p><p>Your eyes widened at his request, “But I still need to walk up to my apartment and it’s a little breezy outside.”</p><p>Not only that, but you were quite worried that Tom’s seed would begin to drip out of you if you weren’t wearing anything; however, the glint in his eyes showed that he knew that already. He softly spanked your backside, grinning mischievously, “I’m well aware, darling.”</p><p>“So you’re just going to make me walk with no underwear on?” You questioned daringly.</p><p>Tom hummed in response as you finally sat in the passenger’s seat. He shut the door quickly before making his way around to the other side. As you sat there, he began driving once again. It was almost as if nothing had happened for him.</p><p>The rest of the drive was quiet, and Tom kept his hands to himself for the most part, and when you reached the apartment complex, you were surprised to see that he had parked the car in the garage. You glanced at him questioningly, but he was already out of the car and opening your door like he had at the side of the road. His hand pressed against the small of your back as he led you towards the elevator, a smirk plastered on his lips.</p><p>“Why are you walking me?” You finally asked as the two of you entered the elevator. He pressed the button to your floor before turning to you and speaking. </p><p>“I haven’t given you that ride yet.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are always appreciated x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>